clasharamafandomcom-20200214-history
"Go Sparky Go!"
Not to be confused with the song of the same name. '"Go Sparky Go!" '''is the sixth episode in the second season, making it the sixteenth episode in the series. It aired on August 24, 2018. Summary A Hog Rider and his Hog hit a rough patch in their relationship, and an Archer and Valkyrie ride a refurbished Sparky to a string of victories. Plot The episode starts off with a healer trying to heal a hog rider, and getting sad news. But let's go back a little bit. A hog rider was about to hit his owner with a hammer. Here's why. It all starts with a hog rider and his friends talking to each other. But when they mention another hog, his hog gets jealous. But he is serious and asks his hog to put on a nose ring to make the relationship permanent. But time takes its toll, and the hog rider is surprised seeing his hog with another rider. They go to the healer to talk, but a battle starts, and the hog is just trying to make a fool out of his rider. They get into a fight and the hog's nose rings comes off to choke the rider. But the hog remembers the fun times with his rider and saves his life. Then a hog rider steals a hog to ride while an archer and a valkyrie are looking for the archer's lucky arrow. They find it on an old Sparky, and decide to reenergize the machine. They take it into a TV Royale battle and start a winning streak. But the Sparky is soon overworked after a press conference, and is only able to finish the fight. The hog rider then runs into the Sparky, and a healer is trying to heal him after the zap. But before he wakes, another hog rider steals his hog. WHILE THE CREDITS ROLL: The hog rider that steals hogs is brushing his teeth, washing his earrings, smelling his breath, and brushing his hair in the bathroom. Cast * Tom Kenny * Jason Hightower * Kari Wahlgren * Anna Akana * James Adomian * Tress MacNeille Trivia * This episode came out with the hog emotes in Clash Royale, which is unique because hogs play a big part in this episode. * Music in this episode was used for the trailer of "The Clash Cup!". * Bamma and Squealer's ringed relationship lasted for three days. Then, after their bad relationship ended, two days later, Bamma went into the Jungle Arena and got electrocuted. Goofs / Errors *The newspaper headlines shown have lorem ipsum placeholder text instead of English. *It is unknown why Polly and her Valkyrie friend are in a high arena (Jungle Arena) if they are on a losing streak and should be in a lower arena. *The Challenge Battle Princess Towers are animated incorrectly or inconsistently: **In the birds eye view of the arena, Archers are incorrectly shown instead of Princesses in all towers. **The left Red Princess Tower is often not shown. References * Hammy Davis Junior is a reference to the singer, Sammy Davis Junior. * Spamela Anderson is a reference to Pamela Anderson. Continuity * A hog rider was stealing people's hogs, just like the goblin "stole" one in "Giant vs. Giant Problem". Gallery ''Main Article: "Go Sparky Go!"/Gallery